


Raven Demons Be Like

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Other, Short poem I wrote, because I got bored, well I actually found it online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Kuroshitsuji also does not belong to me. But DAMN the manga is good, though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raven Demons Be Like

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Kuroshitsuji also does not belong to me. But DAMN the manga is good, though.

ALL THEM Raven Demons Be Like,

HOT LIPS

DIRTY HIPS

SEXY SMILE

SEBBY STYLE

xD ZerefIsMyDad


End file.
